The Kingdomtrix (Kingdom Hearts Matrix Crossover)
by The lost nobody of Kh
Summary: Roxas Anderson believes that it is the year 1999, that he is a software designer by day and a computer hacker by night under the alias "Sora". This all changes when Riku and Kairi reveal to him the real world outside of the Kingdomtrix that has been taken over by robots and heartless. When Riku claims that Sora is "the one" (Full Summary Inside)


Welcome to the world of the Kingdomtrix. It is a crossover of The Matrix with cast replaced with Kingdom Hearts characters and themes. It will follow the main story line of The Matrix series but will have an occasional unexpected twist or two.

Summary

Roxas Anderson believes that it is the year 1999, that he is a software designer by day and a computer hacker by night under the alias "Sora". This all changes when Riku and Kairi reveal to him the real world outside of the Kingdomtrix that has been taken over by robots and heartless. When Riku claims that Sora is "the one" who will save the entire human race from enslavement, he has trouble accepting the truth. Will Sora fulfill the Oracles prophecy and save the world? Or is he just another human being saved from enslavement for all the wrong reasons?

**Main Character List** (Will be updated as characters are introduced)

Neo (Sora Anderson)

Morpheus (Riku)

Trinity (Kairi)

Agent Smith (Vanitas)

Agent Brown (Xemnas)

Agent Jones (Xigbar)

**One time only Characters**

Caio (Neo's illegal software client) - (Demyx)

White Rabbit Tattoo Girl - (Larxene)

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The Matrix Trilogy, Disney, and any of their characters, ideas, settings that are used in this story_.

_**The Kingdomtrix (Kingdom Hearts Matrix)**_

**Chapter One**

**The Question That Drives Us All**

A beautiful brunette haired woman sat behind a computer monitor in a dark abandoned hotel room. She held a black Motorola flip phone in her right hand attempting to reach the real world.

A man answered shortly after it rang. "Yeah?" He groggily asked her.

"Is everything in place?" She questioned him.

"You weren't supposed to relieve me." He stated coyly.

Across the woman's computer monitor a message in green writing flickered. "Trace program: running." It stated before resuming scanning billions of code numbers. "I know, but I felt like taking a shift."

The man on the other line remained silent for a moment. "You like him, don't you? You like watching him." He teased her.

"Don't be ridiculous." She replied haughtily.

The man continued to build upon this tension. "We're going to kill him. You do realize that?"

"Riku believes that he is the One."

"Do you?" He pressed on.

The woman returned to her cold demeanor. "It doesn't matter what I believe."

The man refused to back down. "You don't, do you?"

The woman lowered the phone from her ear slightly as she heard heavy breathing coming from the phone. "Did you hear that?

"Hear what?" He asked.

"Are you sure this line is clean?" She questioned him.

"Yeah of course I'm sure." He stated confidently.

His tone didn't convince her. "I'd better be going." She said before hanging up.

Three police officers were climbing up the stairs of an abandoned hotel. Upon reaching a hallway two of the officers stepped aside and directed their flashlights further down the hall. The lead officer his pistol held firmly in his right hand and his flashlight clutched tightly in his left, continued to walk down the hall. They finally reached their targets room; the #303 in gold lettering sparkled in the light. The officer kicked opened the oak hardwood door and the trio immediately entered the room, surrounding their target.

The officers loaded their guns and pointed them at the brunette haired woman before them. Her black leather jumpsuit glimmered in the light. "Freeze! Do it! Do it now!" The lead officer commanded. The woman slowly lifted her hands up into the air and away from the computer keyboard.

Outside of the abandoned hotel several police squad cars barricaded the entrance to the building. A black sedan quickly sped into the lot and parked by the cops. Three men wearing matching suits, shades, and ties departed the vehicle instantaneously. Each one of them wore a white speakerphone piece on their right ear.

The shortest of the three with spiky black hair spoke first. "Lieutenant." The Agent commandeered as he approached the unsuspecting officer standing beside his squad car.

"Oh shit." The Lieutenant whispered as he glanced at the black pavement in embarrassment. The Agents continued to walk towards the lieutenant in a synchronized machine like pattern.

"Lieutenant, you were given specific orders." The Agent reminded the guilty faced officer.

Instead of admitting his disobedience, this Lieutenant chose to defend his actions. "Hey I'm just doing my job. You give me that "juris-my-dick-tion" crap; you can cram it up your ass." The officer smarted off to the Agents.

"The orders were for your protection." The Agent reprimanded himself.

The officer chuckled half-heartedly. "I think we can handle one little girl."

The Agent decided it was no longer worth his time to interrogate the Lieutenant and the trio began to walk towards the entrance. The officer turned and called out to them.

"I sent two units in!" They're bringing her down now!" He said attempting to change the Agents minds.

The same Agent stopped in his tracks and cocked his head slightly towards the Lieutenant. "No Lieutenant, your men are already dead." He mumbled before continuing towards the door.

Back in the abandoned hotel room, the lead officer pulled a pair of cuffs from his pocket as the target stood up from her desk chair and placed her arms behind her head. The officer approached the brunette cautiously, his right hand holding the pistol slightly trembled with fear. Just as he was within a foot of the target however she quickly swung around and smacked the gun out of his right hand.

"Gahh!" The officer screamed out of shock. She then rapidly slammed her right fist into his face giving him a nose bleed. The officer spread his arms wide open as he moved to clutch his nose. As he did this the woman swiftly jumped up into the air and drove her right leg into his chest. The officer flew across the room and into the dust covered plaster wall.

The remaining two officers stared in amazement at the damage done to their comrade. One of the officers then loaded his gun quickly determined to shoot her but she instantly kicked the chair she had been sitting in into the officer's face. The officer held his arm out to shield himself from the flying object. The remaining officer fired two shots at her, the woman held her arm out and a blinding flash of light occurred. The officers stared in awe as a rose tinted flower petal covered blade formed in the woman's sleek hands, she swiftly deflected the two bullets and ran up the side of the wall. Launching herself at the firing officer in a full out eagle dive. She then grabbed the haphazardly firing officer by his shoulders and swung his arms in the direction of the other officer, causing him to gun his comrade down. She then slashed the officer in his back with her lethal blade, causing him to land on his knees and fall over dead.

"Shit." She cursed at herself, knowing that the Agents were well on their way to finding her now. She then reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone, quickly dialed the home base number and held it up to her ear.

Her commander answered the call. "Riku, the line was traced. I don't know how." She said worriedly.

"I know. They cut the hard line." He replied calmly. "There's no time now. You have to get to another exit."

"Are there any agents on the way?"

"Yes."

The woman flinched. "Goddamn it." She cursed again.

"You have to focus now Kairi." Her boss commanded. Kairi drew a short breath and exhaled. "There's a phone at Wells and Lake. You can make it." He added for motivation.

Kairi shuddered slightly as she glared at the open door in anticipation of an attack. "All right." She said.

"Go now."

Kairi immediately hung up her phone and bolted out the door. As she headed down the hallway towards the elevator however, its doors opened to reveal two agents and more police officers. She immediately turned around and ran into the neighboring hallway as the agents pushed open the doors and dashed after her. Kairi took a left again and again until she spotted a window. As she prepared to make a jump however she spotted another agent waiting for her below.

She quickly swung herself onto the fire escape stairs and hurriedly ran towards the roof. The agents soon caught up to her and pursued her up the staircase. The second she reached the rooftop Kairi ran across it and jumped onto the neighboring building. The two agents followed suit as she made her way across the second rooftop. Most of the police officers successfully jumped across the small gap. Two officers however slipped on the ledge and were barely caught themselves preventing their thirty story high demise.

Kairi continued to sprint up a tin roof, the clang of shoes upon metal echoed in the night. As she leaped to another rooftop an agent fired several bullets at her. She spiraled in midair before landing just barely missing his shots. Before her lied a street between her and the next rooftop. Jumping across it appeared to be an impossible human task. This thought didn't cross her mind however as she sprinted even harder and then jumped 20 feet into the air, gracefully summersaulting onto the rooftop across the street.

The police failed to witness this extraordinary feat, the Agent however had not. He too threw himself into the starry skies into the air and crossed the street landing firmly onto the rooftop. The police were at a loss for words.

"That's impossible." Gasped one officer out bewilderment.

Kairi hid behind a wall before the Agent lifted his head up. He slowly took in his surroundings before beginning to walk towards her. Kairi was now gasping for air; her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Her blue eyes darted everywhere, looking for any form of escape route. In the ruins of torn down walls she saw a single window lit up before her. She didn't have to second guess herself to know that it was her only chance of survival. Kairi sprinted harder than she ever had before. The Agent snuck around the wall she had been hiding behind to pounce her, but he was too late.

Kairi dived off of the roof and corkscrewed midair into her target window. She entered the window head first and tumbled down the staircase behind it, landing on the wooden base with a solid thud. She quickly recovered however and held out her blade, waiting for the Agent to come tumbling in. Her eyes widened as she awaited her target, only the sound of the overhead light swinging could be heard.

"Get up, Kairi. Just get up. You have enough time….GET UP!" She screamed at herself. She quickly rolled back onto her feet and rushed down the staircases to exit the building. Her exit point was just around the street corner now. She rushed towards the green telephone booth before her, but froze at the sight of a city dump truck that came barreling around the corner after her. The mighty grey behemoth swerved so that its nose faced the telephone booth. Behind the wheel were two Agents smiling with maniacal glee. They revved the engine taunting Kairi.

Suddenly the phone in the booth went off, she had to exit now. "Shit!" She muttered as she sprinted into the booth. The Agents immediately floored it towards her, just as they were about to demolish the booth however, she reached the phone and was sucked out into the real world. The dump truck smashed through the booth and through the brick wall behind it. The Agents quickly exited the vehicle only to discover a pile of broken glass, with no sign of Kairi in sight.

"She got out Vanitas." The black haired Agent with an eye patch observed in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter Xigbar. We know now the informant is real." Said the spiky black haired Agent. His yellow eyes scanning over the rubble.

The third Agent approached them. His long flowing silver hair swayed gently in the breeze. "We have the name of their next target." Xemnas confirmed.

"The name is Sora." Chimed in the one eyed Agent.

Vanitas took one last look at the scene before him. "We will need a search running to locate him." He ordered the other two.

"It has already begun." Xemnas confirmed yet again.

A young man with spiky brown hair was sound asleep on his wooden desk. Before him his computer displayed an online newspaper article about the mysterious man he had been taking orders from known as Riku. A picture of the man was in the top right corner of the screen. He had shoulder length silver hair and a pair of black shades on. Suddenly the screen closed out of the article leaving behind a short message and a blinking cursor.

"Wake up, Sora…" The screen read. Suddenly the man opened his brilliant blue eyes. He gasped for air as if he had been shocked awake. Slowly he lifted up his head and blinked a few times, struggling to wake up. As he scratched the back of his head however he noticed the message on his computer screen.

"What?" He asked himself. He wondered for a moment if he was still asleep, and he was just dreaming. The screen then cleared itself and continued to write to Sora.

"The Kingdomtrix has you Sora…" It now read. Sora pinched himself to make sure he really was awake.

"Gah!" Yep, he definitely knew he was awake now. "What the hell is going on?" He questioned himself. He thought the computer may have crashed and needed to be to be shut down. He pressed Ctrl+X to try and clear the screen but it continued to write out a new message.

"Follow the white rabbit." He read the message aloud. He then pressed the escape key several times.

"Knock, knock Sora." It now read before shutting down completely.

"What is going on?" He questioned again. He suddenly leaped from his desk chair at the sound of a fist rapping on his apartment door.

"Who is it?" Sora exasperated. Still staring at the screen in disbelief.

"It's Demyx." The knocker replied. Sora paused for a moment to catch his breath before getting up and unlocking the door. He cracked it open about a foot. Before him was a man with spiky blonde hair holding a blue sitar in one arm and a long blonde haired chick with electrifying green eye in his other.

"Your two hours late." Grouched Sora.

"I know its Larxenes fault." Demyx said motioning at the girl with his head.

"You go the money?" Asked Sora.

Demyx sighed as he reached into his black leather jacket; he pulled out a fat stack of a 100 dollar bills and handed it to Sora. "Two grand, as promised."

"Hold on." Said Sora as he took the money and closed the door. He sighed at himself as he looked around his cluttered apartment. This is the life he resorted to on a daily basis. During the day he was known as Roxas Anderson, a software programmer for a local software designer company. By night he was Sora, the hacker who made illegal underground software deals for a multitude of clients. Sora then walked over to a shelf and grabbed a green hardcover book labeled "Stigma and Simulations." He flipped it open to reveal that it had been hollowed out to house his illicit software. He sorted through the several discs until he found the correct one and set the book back on the shelf.

Sora swung the door all the way open this time and handed the disk to Demyx. His face lit up with glee as he admired the miniscule disk in his hands.

"Hallelujah." He said with a smile. "You're my savior man. My own personal Jesus Christ." He continued to exaggerate.

Sora cut him off. "You get caught using that then…"

"Yeah I know. This exchange never happened. You don't exist." Demyx ranted off as he had many times before.

"R-right." Said Sora, still lost in his daze.

"Something wrong, man?" Asked Demyx. "You look a little whiter than usual." He noted.

"My computer it…." Sora then chuckled at himself; he knew the guy would never believe it and that he was wasting his time. Sora then looked back up at Demyx and reworded his thoughts. "You ever have that feeling where you're not sure if you're awake or dreaming?"

Demyx nodded. "All the time. It's called mescaline. It's the only way to fly." Sora just shook his head in disbelief. "It just sounds like to me that you need to unplug man. Go out and get some R and R." Demyx said with a smirk. "What do you think Larxene? Should we take him with us?"

Larxene gave Sora a quick head to toe look over. Sora felt a little underdressed in front of all of them, wearing a blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants from yesterday still. "Definitely." She whispered into Demyx's ear.

"N-no. I can't. I have work tomorrow." Said Sora.

Larxene rolled her eyes at his attempt to bail out. "C'mon." She said while lifting her leg up and pulling Demyx in closer to her. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Sora shook his head however he then noticed that Larxene had a tattoo on her left shoulder. It was a white rabbit. "To hell with work, If I really am dreaming all of this shit up the only I'm going to find out is to follow them." He thought to himself. He then glanced back up at Demyx, his mind was now made. "Yeah. Sure, I'll go."

The nightclub was packed to the brim with dancers. Sora leaned against the wall starting at the crowd before him. There had to be a reason the message told him to come here, he just had to wait for things to unfold. He glanced at the drunken rock singers singing from behind cage bars, wondering why on earth people would actually do things as stupid as that.

Sora suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he could sense that he was being watched. He slowly turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. A beautiful brunette haired woman wearing a strapless short pink dress was approaching him.

"Hello Sora." She said as she came to halt in front of him. Sora flinched; he turned away in disbelief, only to find that she was still there when he turned back.

"How do you know that name?" He said fearfully.

"I know a lot about you Sora." The woman stated calmly.

"Then who are you?" Sora interrogated her.

"My name is Kairi."

"Kairi." Sora said as he shook his head for what felt like the fiftieth time tonight. "The Kairi? The one that cracked the IRS D-base?" He couldn't believe what the woman before him was real.

Kairi looked down in shame. "That was a long time ago Sora."

"Jesus." He exasperated as he continued to stare at the random dancers.

"What?" She asked.

"I just thought… that you were a guy." He said sheepishly.

"Most guys do." She assured him.

Sora finally concluded that this wasn't a dream; this must be the person that hacked his computer. "That was you on my computer… how did you do that?" He asked curiously.

Kairi stepped closer to Sora shaking her head. "All I can say is that I brought you here to warn you."

"Of what?"

"They are watching you Sora."

"Who is?"

Kairi placed her finger over his lips. "Please, just listen. She then pulled Sora into a feeble embrace as she did she continued to speak into his ear. "I know why you're here, Sora. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep…why you live alone, and why, night after night… you sit at your computer." She spoke softly to him.

Sora's eyes widened out of shock, Kairi however continued. "You are looking for him Sora. I know, because I was once looking for the same thing. And when he found me… he told me I wasn't really looking for him… I was looking for an answer."

Sora gulped nervously, this woman knew just about every private thought he had ever had in his life and yet he had met her only a few minutes ago. "It's the question that drives us Sora. It's the question that brought you here tonight. You know the question… just as I did." She finished speaking.

"What is the Kingdomtrix?" Asked Sora absentmindedly.

Kairi gave him a pat on the back. "The answer is out there Sora. It is looking for you." She then looked Sora straight in the eye. "And it will find you… If you want it to." She said softly before walking away into the night.


End file.
